The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Hermetic terminals may be used to provide an electrical connection between electrical components in the interior of a compressor and an exterior power supply or other external electrical device. Hermetic terminals are generally provided in an aperture on the compressor shell.
During operation of the compressor, pressures within the shell fluctuate. Fluctuation in pressure may cause the shell to expand and contract. This expansion and contraction cycle may introduce a localized bending cycle around the terminals. Continuation of this bending cycle may cause a fatigue failure in the wall of the terminal or in the joint between the terminal and the aperture. This failure may lead to loss of the hermetic seal and compressor failure.